james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Avatar (species)
wakes up as an avatar.]]An Avatar '''(Na'vi name: '''unil-tìran-tokx translates "dream walk body") is a human mind transferred into a genetically engineered body of a human/Na'vi hybrid. Humans use this method because they cannot live on Pandora without breathing gear because the atmosphere is toxic, containing lethal levels of ammonia, methane and chlorine. Avatars mainly serve as means for communication with the aboriginal population. The RDA has been trying to bridge the cultural gap and improve relations with the Na'vi. However, this task has been difficult due to communication and negotiation issues. Avatars, therefore, serve important roles as mediators by relaying cultural information and demands to each party in a peaceful manner. The Na'vi refer to them as "Dream Walkers" or "Demons in a false body." The Avatar Program scientists take DNA from a Na'vi and from a selected human volunteer. On Earth, in genetics labs, they create an in-vitro embryo, which is a genetic composite of the alien and human donor. The recombinant embryo is grown in-vitro during the flight to Pandora, which takes 3 years (ship-time/ 5 years Earth time). In that time it reaches near adult size, since the locals mature fast. When it is "born" (or more properly decanted) as a post-adolescent, it looks like a Na'vi, and can live comfortably on Pandora, but it has enough human neurophysiology to be used as an Avatar, or surrogate body. The human volunteer then becomes a Controller. Using Psionic Link technology, the human controller can remotely control the avatar body out in the wilds of Pandora. The controller receives all sensory input and provides all motor control to the body. Essentially, the Controller lives through the Avatar, and is completely unaware of his own body while linked. Each Avatar is genetically keyed to its respective human controller. By communicating with the locals through Avatars, which appear less alien to them, the RDA has had some success teaching them English and basic skills. The cost of each Avatar is roughly five billion dollars ($5,000,000,000).1 Some known differences between the Avatars and Na'vi is that the Na'vi have four digits (three fingers and a thumb) on their hands and feet, whereas the Avatars, due to the influence of human DNA, have five. They also have eyebrows, which the Na'vi lack. Avatars display slightly more human-like body structures than the Na'vi. This is especially apparent when comparing the build of Jake Sully to that of the male Na'vi of the Omaticaya Clan; Jake's body structure is sturdier than those of the more willowy Na'vi. Additionally, the eyes of an Avatar are usually smaller and more human-like in contrast to the large, lemur-like eyes of the Na'vi. The nose of the Avatar is also different; it has a more pronounced central ridge, much like the human nose. The Na'vi nose, however, is much flatter and cat-like. It is possible, using the unique biology of Pandora and assistance of the Na'vi, for a human to transfer his conscious mind permanently into an Avatar body. The method is first tried in an attempt to save the life of Avatar Program's lead scientist, Grace Augustine. However, the transfer fails due to her injuries. A second attempt is made on Jake Sully after he has led the Na'vi to victory against the RDA and driven them (with some exceptions) off Pandora. The movie concludes with his human body being exposed to the moon's atmosphere, and his Avatar body opening its eyes. This suggests that the transformation succeeds. Sources 1 (possible game plot spoiler) Dr. René Harper mentions the five billion dollar price near his death in James Cameron's Avatar: The Game. de:Avatar pl:Avatar Category:Species Category:Creatures